The Three Groups’ Final Battles/Rendezvous at the Statue
(Exterior; Flame Core Summit; Night) (Back in the future, Silver and Blaze threw rocks into the lava with their powers, getting Iblis’ attention and then Iblis emerged with a savage beastly look) Silver: Come on, Iblis! This time, we’ll finally stop you! Blaze: So either surrender, or suffer the consequences! (Iblis lets out a vicious roar and approached in the lava, ready to fight) Blaze: Guess he won’t take surrender for an answer. (Silver nods in agreement, then they got determined and got ready to fight) Silver: Here we come, Iblis! This will be your end! (Blaze noticed Iblis taking on more molten rock armor on his body from the lava) Blaze: (To herself) It looks like he’s getting closer to his final form. We’ll be in trouble if we let him get close. (To Silver) Try to keep him away from here! He’s becoming powerful! Silver: (Nods) Got it! (Iblis then sent flame waves out at Silver and Blaze, but they dodged) Blaze: He’s sending out flame waves one after the other! Silver: Then we’ll predict the next flame wave and counterattack! (As Iblis came closer, he fired another flame wave and this time, Silver and Blaze counterattacked with it and it struck Iblis down. At the foothold where Silver and Blaze are, Iblis grabbed each side) Blaze: (To herself) He’s trying to destroy this foothold! (To Silver) Silver, don’t let him get us, too! Hurry! (As Iblis leaned in closer while crushing parts of the foothold with his hands, he got ready to breath fire towards Silver and Blaze) Blaze: Now, Silver! (Silver and Blaze leapt onto Iblis’ head and with their powers, crushed his armor. But Iblis knocked them both off back onto the foothold and backed away, conjuring a giant fireball in the air) Silver: He’s going to try and destroy the foothold from a distance this time! Blaze: Here it comes, Silver! (Iblis fired the fireball at them, but Silver then used his psychokinesis to freeze the fireball in place after it got closer and with Blaze’s kick, he sent it flying to Iblis, striking him in the head) Silver: Just a little more, Blaze. We’ll end this now! Blaze: Right! (Then Iblis fired more burning rocks at them as he charged at the foothold, but Silver and Blaze used their powers and teamwork to shoot them back at Iblis’ head, this time striking him in his skull, killing him and his lifeless head landed on the foothold in front of Silver and Blaze while his body collapsed in the lava) (Exterior; Temple of Flames; Day) (As the sun arrived behind the clouds, Silver used the power of the white and blue Chaos Emeralds while Blaze used her powers to hold the dead Iblis down) Silver: Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power! Eternal Sun, the living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber within the Temple of Flames! (Then the white and blue Chaos Emeralds glowed and absorbed Iblis within them. Then Iblis was shot out into the Temple of Flames’ seal and locked inside. After that was done, Silver and Blaze noticed the dark clouds slowly vanishing and the lava monsters, fire tornadoes, and lava disintegrating. Then the sky turned blue with the sun now out) (Exterior; Crisis City; Day) (The surviving people came out upon seeing this and slowly, joy overcame them, causing them to realize Iblis is finally defeated) (Interior; Dusty Desert Ruins; Day) (Meanwhile back at the present, Shadow’s group hurried through the hallway) Shadow: (Thinking) It’s just a bit further. Hopefully. (They continued through avoiding obstacles and fighting shadow monsters until they reached a sand wave chamber) Shadow: We have to be careful not get caught up in those sand waves. Morbucks: As we can tell. (They carefully crossed, avoiding the sand waves and the quicksand in the chamber until they reached the other side with a door shut tight. Omega suddenly sensed something) Amoeba Bossman: What’s wrong, Omega? Omega: Switch detected ahead. I will push the switch with the Rowdyruff Boys’ help. So guys, wait here. (He and the Rowdyruff Boys then searched the area while avoiding obstacles and defeating shadow monsters and lava monsters until Omega spoke up) Omega: Switch detected nearby. (They find it and pressed it, opening the door) Shadow: Omega and the Rowdyruff Boys have done it. Let’s move on. (After reuniting, they proceeded through, avoiding more obstacles and traps and fighting lava monsters and shadow monsters. Upon reaching the door that was damaged and covered in shadow slime, the group realized they found Mephiles) Shadow: Okay, let’s charge ahead! Shadow's group: Right! (They charged in and the group charged into a chamber and spotted….) Shadow: Mephiles! (Slowly turning and noticing them calmly, Mephiles smirked evilly and unveiled the yellow Chaos Emerald) Mephiles: I was expecting you sooner. As you must know, you’re already too late. But there’s still time for you to change your mind. (He holds the yellow Chaos Emerald out to Shadow) Mephiles: Join me, Shadow. Let us teach this world a lesson. And rewrite the future. (Angered by that temptation, the group, already knowing full-well that he caused Elise, Utonium, and Celebi’s deaths a few minutes ago, just glared) Amoeba Bossman: Does “go suck an egg” refer anything to ya? Mephiles: (Calmly surprised) What?! Shadow: You heard him. Don’t try to deceive us. Mephiles: (Getting angry) You…! Shadow: You have no desire for revenge. You only crave destruction. Your only lust is to fuel Iblis until there is nothing left of time itself and then recreate it as a world of flames and darkness. Morbucks: That’s right! Brick: And you’re going to pay for what you did to the professor, the princess, and the Celebi Princess! (Mephiles calmly got angrier even more) Mephiles: I was planning on tricking them into helping them escape and then capture the Celebi Princess after I killed the professor and make the princess miserable that she’d unleash Iblis back at that time. (The group got fueled with anger and determination) Fuzzy: So you were gonna frame Shadow and possess that Celebi Princess! (Mephiles then turned to Shadow, ignoring Fuzzy) Mephiles: (To Shadow) And for the record, it’s a pity, Shadow the Hedgehog. Truly a shame that you wish to go against me! (Then he used the power of the yellow Chaos Emerald to blast a gust of wind at the group, sending them back a little into the center of the chamber. Then Mephiles clawed his shoulders, arms, and legs, spilling his blood everywhere until a puddle formed into a giant black foot-deep pool of tar-like slime flooding the chamber. Then Mephiles prepared to fight as his wounds healed) Mephiles: I’ll make sure you regret this, Shadow the Hedgehog! And especially to your little group! Shadow: Mephiles! We won’t let you escape! Mephiles: (Smirking evilly) Try me. (Then, using his powers, he controlled his blood lake into conjuring a bunch of clones, which then formed into two huge lifeless bulking slime monsters) Mephiles: Drown in darkness! (He dives into his blood lake and merged with the slime monsters, making them glow and shaking the chamber) Rouge: Hey, hey, hey…! That doesn’t look good! Omega: (Scanning the slime monsters) Sensors indicate that those entities consist of numerous shadows and clones. Still, I believe they can be destroyed. (Then the two slime monsters awakened and began attacking the group with its lasers and claw swipes, but they managed to dodge all of them. Noticing a column nearby glowing, Shadow quickly headed there and destroyed it, unveiling the real Mephiles) Mephiles: Impossible! (Shadow punches Mephiles in his stomach, causing the slime monsters to die and become puddles mixed with the blood lake. Suddenly, Mephiles absorbs all the blood back into him, removing the blood lake, and then he shoots a bunch of blood splatter globs all over the chamber walls and they materialized into clones. The group charged at him, but the clones blocked the way, hiding Mephiles) Mephiles: (Echoing through the clones sneeringly) And you don’t have a crystal to help you this time! (The group then starts fighting off the clones, searching for Mephiles) Mephiles: (Echoing through the clones) Looking for me? (Suddenly, Omega scanned the clones and then shoots at the center, hitting Mephiles and making the clones explode into puddles. Mephiles got up in recovery and got angry) Mephiles: You pests! I’ll crush you! (He prepared to claw himself in the shoulders again, but Sedusa grabbed Mephiles with her hair and flung him into one column after another) Sedusa: How do you like that? (Once out of her hair, Mephiles is trapped in her pink hair gel trap and began struggling to break free) Mephiles: (Growls in anger) This ends now! (He breaks free) Mephiles: Sink into darkness! (He conjures a giant black and purple energy ball and threw it at Rouge and Boomer, flinging them into a wall and stunning them. Angered at this action, Shadow, Brick, and Butch charged at him just when he conjured another giant energy ball. Then they struck Mephiles with their kicks and punches, stunning him. Rouge and Boomer recovered and then joined in the beating as well. Then Rouge gives one last high kick in his face and he is knocked back. Mephiles spoke up while weakly struggling to get up, but was pinned down by Fuzzy’s foot) Mephiles: (Struggling) I am…. Forever…. I am…. Invincible…. (He continued to weakly struggle as Shadow approached him) (Interior; Aquatic Base; Day) (Meanwhile, Sonic’s group then got determined upon entering) Sonic: The battleship will take off soon. Guys, let’s hurry! Sonic's group: Right! (They hurried through the base, avoiding obstacles and fighting robots. Upon reaching another huge chamber, Tails suddenly remembered something and spoke up) Tails: Apparently, this used to be a Soleanna laboratory. It looks like it was really advanced. Knuckles: Yeah. Really advanced 10 years ago before that accident. (They continued on until they noticed a bunch of metal balls floating slowly by a magnetic force) Tails: Sonic, guys, these mysterious balls has a slight magnetic force. Sonic: Then let’s get to that crane up there with those. (They bounce on each metal ball until they manage to make it to the crane. Then the crane went up quickly, carrying them up while the ones who can fly flew up. Once up there, they come upon a huge chasm with a giant magnetic ball floating over it) Sonic: If any of us that can’t fly get on this ball, we’ll be able to get over there. Tails: Be careful not to fall. Cream: Yes, Mr. Sonic. (The ones who can fly then flew across the chasm while the ones who can’t fly climbed on Entei, Raikou, and/or Suicune’s backs onto the ball and they crossed carefully, avoiding lasers. At the other side, they come upon another door, which is locked. They then noticed a switch far up above) Tails: Sonic, guys, there’s the switch for the door. Leave it up to me. (He flies up and activates it, opening the door) Tails: Okay, that’s the switch. Let’s hurry! (They go through and then more robots appeared) Sonic: Dang it! Looks like when the door opens, it activates the robots. Guys, be careful. (They fight off and defeated the robots. They then hurry through a tunnel) Egg Carrier Mother Computer: Intruder passing Area 2. Intruder passing Area 2. Area shutdown system activated. (They passed through the doors before they closed on them. Then they noticed more robots appearing before them) Knuckles: Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and I’ll go on ahead! (Then he, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune went ahead and wiped out the robots) Sonic: Knuckles, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, thanks! (They nod a “you’re welcome”) Sonic: All right, let’s roll! (They hurried through) Egg Carrier Mother Computer: Intruder passing Area 3. Intruder passing Area 3. Area shutdown system activated. (They hurried through the tunnel until they finally reached the launch bay) Sonic's group: Made it! (They hurried to the bridge on top of the Egg Carrier. The group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune make it to the bridge) Egg Carrier Mother Computer: Thrust increasing. Engine output at maximum. Course plotted. Gate open. (The Egg Carrier starts up) Egg Carrier Mother Computer: Lifting off. (The group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune make it on top of the Egg Carrier and hung on as it took off) (Exterior; Egg Carrier; Day) (The group, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune see Soleanna Castle Town below after Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s threat. Sonic, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Gangreen Gang turned to the others) Sonic, PPGs, and Gangreen Gang: Guys? Sonic's group: Yeah? Sonic: The Gangreen Gang, the girls, and I will go on alone. Blossom: You guys wait for us back here. Amy: Really? Why? (The group and Amy then immediately realized what Sonic and Blossom are saying) Amy: Oh, I get it. Knuckles: You want us to rendezvous with you at the statue once you save Elise, Celebi, and the professor. Sonic: Exactly. Blossom: And once we apprehend Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him, we’ll contact you. Then we’ll make those three villains confess on why Elise has the secret of the Flames of Disaster and reveal to them the truth about Mephiles. Tails: Got it. (He hands a communicator to Sonic) Tails: I also gave one to Silver and Shadow. (Sonic nods and then just before the Egg Carrier lifted off, having taken Elise, Utonium, and Celebi, Tails meanwhile, along with Amy, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and Team Chaotix disembarked by riding on Entei, Raikou, and Suicune’s backs and headed back to the city. Then the Egg Carrier left with Sonic, the Gangreen Gang, and the Powerpuff Girls still onboard, now knowing they will be on time to save Elise, Utonium, and Celebi from Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him. Sonic’s group hurried along when they noticed Mephiles' clone in the distance firing a blast at the engines, since unknown to them, the real Mephiles meanwhile, is fighting Shadow's group) Buttercup: Right on cue! Ace: And once we’ve accomplished our mission, we’ll be out of here ASAP! (They continued on) (Interior; Egg Carrier Pilot Control Room; Day) (Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him panic upon just learning from Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot about the engines’ fate as Elise and Utonium, still tied to their chairs, and Celebi, still in the container, got concerned) Him: No! Why?! Eggman: Why is this happening to us?! Mojo Jojo: No! (Sonic, the Gangreen Gang, and the Powerpuff Girls bursted in) Sonic: Playtime’s over. (They noticed the group and Elise, Utonium, and Celebi got happy) Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot: What the…! Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: (Shocked) How?! Elise: Sonic! Utonium: Girls! Elise and Utonium: And Gangreen Gang! (Celebi chirped happily. After Sonic breaks Celebi out of the glass container and Grubber quickly cuts Elise and Utonium’s hands free from their ropes with his teeth, Elise, Utonium, and Celebi went over to the group) Utonium: We knew you would come. Sonic: This ship is obviously about to crash. Blossom: So let’s get out of here! Buttercup: And too bad for you, Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him! Bubbles: And Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot! (Eggman stomps his foot in anger) Eggman: We’re not finished yet! (They hurried out with Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot chasing after them) Eggman: You keep getting in my way, you pesky hedgehog, green-skinned guys, and little girls! (Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him suddenly noticed a robot in its sleeping chamber and smirked evilly. At the cargo bay, the group makes it to the foothold when Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him arrived in a giant flying robot) Mojo Jojo: Very well! We’ll take you out ourselves! Him: In this brilliant monstrosity called the Egg Wyvern! Sonic: Right back at ya! We’ll finish it here! Blossom: Right behind ya! (She, Bubbles, and Buttercup then shot their laser vision at the failing engines, clogging them up and temporally making the Egg Carrier stay in the air. Elise, Utonium, Celebi, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot, and the Gangreen Gang went to a safer spot on a platform above the foothold to watch the battle) Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: Here we come, Sonic and Powerpuff Girls! (The Egg Wyvern charged at Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, but they jumped up and grabbed the antenna, making it fly into a giant flying device, destroying the helmet. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls then landed on the foothold) Eggman: This is nothing to it! Him: That’s right! Mojo Jojo: Just a mere scratch! (The Egg Wyvern aimed the target at the platform. Elise, Utonium, Celebi, and the Gangreen Gang noticed and called out to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls) Elise: Sonic, girls! Utonium: Get away from the target! Ace: They’re going to take out the entire foothold! Gangreen Gang: Yeah! (Celebi chirped in agreement. The Egg Wyvern then fired the missiles at Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, but they dodged while part of the foothold got damaged. The Egg Wyvern charged again, but Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls grabbed the antenna again and this time, it crashed into another flying device, damaging the Egg Wyvern’s canopy) Eggman: No! The canopy! Mojo Jojo: Curse you! Him: You won’t get away that easily! (Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls landed on the foothold) Sonic: Hey, Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him, what’s the matter? Bubbles: (In a mocking baby talk) Did we hurt your wobot? Eggman: You…! Mojo Jojo: We’re just getting started! Him: So don’t think you’ll get lucky this time! (Eggman aims a more powerful target at Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls) Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: Can you avoid this, Sonic and Powerpuff Girls? (They fired, but the four dodged, and part of the foothold got damaged even more) Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: Can you make it here? Do it! (They leaned the Egg Wyvern closer towards Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls, but Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls leapt at the cockpit and damaged the glass shield) Eggman: (Growls) You little…! Mojo Jojo: How dare you?! Him: Impossible! (Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls land back onto the foothold) Sonic: This is it, Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him! PPGs: Yeah! Sonic and PPGs: Prepare for another defeat! (Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him got angry even more) Eggman: (Growls) We won’t go down like this! Mojo Jojo: It is us, Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him, who will be victorious, not you! Him: So prepare to meet your doom! (The Egg Wyvern then prepared to dive down at the foothold, and while Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot cheered, Elise, Utonium, Celebi, and the Gangreen Gang called out to Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls) Utonium: Sonic, girls! Elise: Watch out! Ace: They’re still trying something out! Gangreen Gang: Yeah! Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot: (Cheering) Go Dr. Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him! (The Egg Wyvern charged again and this time, Sonic spin dashed into the cockpit and the Powerpuff Girls tore the wings off. As the cockpit separated from the Egg Wyvern’s body while Sonic is caught by the Powerpuff Girls, it crashed back towards the cargo bay) Eggman: I can’t believe this! Mojo Jojo: Curses! Him: Beaten by a hedgehog and a trio of brats again! (They screamed as the cockpit made the crash into the cargo bay. Quickly recovering and retreating into the Egg Mobile, they fly up to Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot) Eggman: Get onboard! Mojo Jojo: We’re leaving at once! Him: Hurry up! (Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot scattered and then went on board the Egg Mobile. They were about to fly away when they noticed it was low on gas and then they crashed onto the field nearby the seaside cliff. Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls then met up with Elise, Utonium, Celebi, and the Gangreen Gang) Sonic: Now let’s get out of here! (Sonic picks Elise up bridal style while the Powerpuff Girls picked Utonium up and Celebi levitated the Gangreen Gang and they hurried towards the seaside cliff while the hard clog the Powerpuff Girls made earlier cracked and then broke off the engines, causing the Egg Carrier to resume its crash course) (Interior; Dusty Desert Ruins; Day) (Seeing Shadow approach him with the Scepter of Darkness and the green Chaos Emerald in his hands, Mephiles melted into a slime puddle in fear to try and escape Fuzzy’s foot, but Shadow used his power as his group watched) Shadow: Chaos Control! (Then Mephiles is sucked right into the Scepter of Darkness) Brick: And stay in there! (Just when the Scepter of Darkness was gonna float into Shadow’s hands, it suddenly shook, much to Shadow’s group’s surprise and then it exploded, much to their shock) Rouge: It’s destroyed! Morbucks: But, what, how…?! Fuzzy: Why didn’t it work?! Shadow: It worked before…. Mephiles: Correction. It did work before. However…. (He then slowly formed into his body, starting with his head) Mephiles: The “I” of now absorbed your power through your shadow when I was released. What may have worked 10 years ago, no longer does! (He then sent the group back via a shock wave and as they recovered slowly, Mephiles snatched the green Chaos Emerald) Mephiles: I’ll be taking that. (Then he used the green and yellow Chaos Emeralds to mega charge his claws and this time, he clawed them even more stronger onto his shoulders, creating an army of clones. As he spoke again, he removed his claws from his shoulders and his wounds healed) Mephiles: (Echoing through the clones) You must realize now that you cannot hope to stop me with your limited power. (The group got up and got determined) Shadow: So you say…. Mephiles: (Echoing through the clones) It’s futile. The world will betray you. Why fight at all? Why risk your life for those who will persecute you later? (Shadow turned to Rouge and the group in calm concern. Then he looked back at the army of clones surrounding him and his group. Then he got calmly angry and determined) Shadow: If the world chooses to become my enemy…. (He calmly removed his gold rings from his wrists) Shadow: I will fight like I always have for them! (The clones charged at them, but Shadow, with his group’s help, plowed through them, destroying them with a yellow powerful blast of light until they were all destroyed. Seeing Mephiles is gone after all of this is done, the group smirked calmly) Morbucks: We got him! Shadow: For now. Morbucks: What does that supposed to mean?! (Ignoring Morbucks, Shadow then placed his gold rings back onto his wrists. Suddenly, his communicator beeped. He answered) Shadow: Yes? Tails: (Voice-over) Shadow, guys! You’re not going to believe this! Sonic’s group just escaped with Elise, Celebi, and the professor from the exploding battleship! (Surprised and confused in a calm fashion, Shadow spoke up) Shadow: How? (Surprise and confusion then turning to calm relief, Shadow smirked lightly while the group got happy upon hearing that as he slowly realized what Tails meant) Shadow: Oh, I get it. Time travel. Tails: (Voice-over) That’s right! Anyway, I’m gonna call Sonic and Silver now to tell them to meet up with us. Shadow: (Nods) Understood. We, too, will all meet you back at the statue in Soleanna Castle Town to discuss on how to defeat Iblis, Mephiles, and Solaris. Tails: (Voice-over) Okay! See you then! Shadow: Roger that. Over and out. (He hangs up and turned to his group with a light smirk) Shadow: Shall we? (The group nods with light smirks of their own and after Shadow picks up the green and yellow Chaos Emeralds, they headed for the exit to Dusty Desert to return to Soleanna Castle Town and meet up with the others at the statue. Deep down, Shadow now knows that the world will thankfully not turn against him like Mephiles claims they will now that Utonium, Elise, and Celebi are alive again now that Sonic’s group went back in time and saved them on time. Even Omega and the group felt the same way, despite that most of them are adversaries and/or rivals to the heroes) (Exterior; Soleanna Field; Day) (At the same time Shadow's group finished their fight with Mephiles, Sonic’s group, Elise, Utonium, and Celebi hurried to the exit leading to the way out when the front section broke off from an explosion. Elise noticed a shortcut and points out to it) Elise: Sonic, guys! (Noticing, the group hurried there and during the run, Sonic, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Gangreen Gang noticed Elise, Utonium, and Celebi looking confident) Sonic: Aren’t you worried? Elise: “If you have time to worry, then run. And be brave and confident.” Right? (The group smiled at her confidence, and then while Celebi flew herself off the ship, taking the levitating Gangreen Gang off to safety, the Powerpuff Girls followed suit carrying Utonium. After the Powerpuff Girls and Celebi dropped off Utonium and the Gangreen Gang, they flew back to get Sonic and Elise. Then with their help destroying any obstacles blocking the way, Sonic, with Elise in his arms, jumped from one debris to another and on the destroyed wing of the Egg Carrier, he quickly ran to the seaside cliff edge and leapt up towards the top. Just when he failed to grab the ledge on the top and fell towards the sea, much to Utonium and the Gangreen Gang’s concern, Celebi and the Powerpuff Girls caught Sonic and Elise and flew up as the remains of the Egg Carrier exploded, sending them flying to the top safely and toppling onto the ground as Sonic accidentally dropped Elise. After recovering, Elise rolled on her back and sighed happily) Elise: My heart is pounding from all that excitement. Blossom: That’s what adrenaline is about. (Sonic helps Elise up and they look at the remains of the Egg Carrier in the sea and laughed merrily. The others then joined in the merry laughter. After it died down, they sighed happily and Sonic gave Elise a thumb’s up) Sonic: Nice smile! (He winks and Elise winks back with a smile) Elise: Smile and the world smiles back at you. (After getting up, they noticed Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot recovering and then Sonic and the Powerpuff Girls apprehended them) Eggman: Get your hands off us! Mojo Jojo: What is the meaning of this?! Cubot: We’re obviously in trouble, right? Blossom: You think? Sonic: Alright, now let’s contact the others and…. (Suddenly, his communicator beeped and he answered) Sonic: Hello? Tails: (Voice-over) Sonic, we saw the whole rescue on the huge tv screen! You and the group are heroes! And we’re seeing you on screen right now. (The group noticed a security camera up on an electronic rock wall near the station and Sonic smiled proudly along with his group) Sonic: It was nothing to it. Tails: (Voice-over) Well, let’s meet up at the statue in the city. Knuckles: (Voice-over) So we can figure out where Iblis is. Bubbles: And what about Mephiles? Tails: (Voice-over) I called Shadow. He and his group just defeated Mephiles and his monsters in the ruins of Dusty Desert. Buttercup: But you can bet he might recover again and try to kill us all. Tails: (Voice-over) Without a doubt in my mind. Anyway, Shadow’s group is gonna meet us at the statue too. Blossom: Does Shadow’s group know about this rescue? Tails: (Voice-over) Yeah. At the same time while you were escaping, we called them and then we told them. Ace: Okay, sit tight! We’re on our way back to the city! Snake: And we’sssss won’t be late. Tails: (Voice-over) And we’ll tell Silver and Blaze to meet up with us too! They know more about the future than we do here. Sonic: Got it. Tails: (Voice-over) See you later! Sonic's group: Right back at ya! (Sonic hangs up and turned to the villains, still held in his and the Powerpuff Girls' grips) Sonic: As for you, we’re gonna send you crooks to jail after interrogating you about your plot and revealing the truth behind it, and we’re especially telling you more of the truth about Mephiles. Blossom: And after our vacation ends, we’ll make sure you go to Townsville Prison back home. (Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him glared bitterly while Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot got nervous. Then with that, they start their walk back towards Soleanna Castle Town while Sonic and his group began to explain the real truth behind Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him’s plot to the three villains and their goons because of Mephiles’ evil plot) (Exterior; Crisis City; Day) (Meanwhile back in the future, Silver and Blaze returned from Flame Core, and the people saw them and ran up to them in happiness, cheering for their two heroes. Suddenly, the area froze for a second and then glowed a white light) Blaze: What’s going on? Silver: I don’t know. (They shielded their eyes from the light) (Exterior; Soleanna Castle Town; Day) (Suddenly, the light died down, unveiling a nicer futuristic version of Soleanna Castle Town. Silver and Blaze noticed a newspaper and an article read that Duchess Elise III has passed away peacefully from natural causes and Iblis is already sealed within the Temple of Flames. Smiles of joy slowly forming on their faces, Silver and Blaze then looked up at the sky) Silver: I think I know why this changed…. Blaze: Sonic must have saved Elise, Celebi, and the professor…. (Their smiles slowly faded and realized something) Silver: But no doubt someone will eventually and accidentally release Iblis. Blaze: Yeah. (Suddenly, Silver’s communicator Tails gave him beeped, and he answered) Silver: Hello? Tails: (Voice-over) Silver, Blaze, did your future change? Silver: Yes. It’s bright again. Blaze: Thanks to your friends. Silver: And what about Mephiles? Did Shadow…? Tails: (Voice-over) Yes. Shadow’s group defeated him. Anyway, we’re all gonna meet at the statue in Soleanna Castle Town and I suggest you wait for Celebi to come get you two and your two Chaos Emeralds so we can all discuss how to defeat Solaris, Iblis, and Mephiles, especially when we make Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him help us. Blaze: Good idea, Tails. Silver: Alright. Until Celebi comes to get us, we’ll just enjoy this new future of ours for a while. Tails: (Voice-over) Okay, see you then! Bye! Silver and Blaze: Bye! (Silver hangs up and turned to Blaze happily) Silver: You hungry? (Blaze nods) Blaze: You’re still so naïve. Like a child. Silver: (Looking down with a blush) Uh, well…. Blaze: But that’s what I like about you. Your mother would have been so proud if she were alive still. Silver: (Looking up with a soft smile) Yeah…. (They run to a restaurant. Silver stops for a second to look up at the blue sky with a soft smile) Silver: (Thinking) Mom, I did it! (He then joins Blaze inside the restaurant to eat their breakfast while waiting for Celebi to come get them) To be continued…. __FORCETOC__ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic the Hedgehog/The Powerpuff Girls (1998) Crossover